Cold
by Free Hero
Summary: Above all, Fumio remembers the cold.


**Cold**

**One-Shot**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Karin. _(-corner-) _Karin belongs to the **SUPER AWESOME AND BEAUTIFUL **Yuna Kagesaki.

**A.N: You didn't think I was dead, did you? Pfft.**

_**Warning:**_ Vol 7 spoilers, in case you haven't read it yet.

* * *

Fumio wasn't really sure what she was waiting for, back then.

It had been 12 years, and she still wasn't completely sure. Sometimes, she could still feel the bitter, powdery coldness of that night. She could still see how fast the sky had gotten dark, with faint, painted memories of the setted sun. She could still hear the rush of the cars fighting to keep straight on the road, and the periodic sounds of Kenta sniffling.

Above all, she can remember the cold.

She hadn't really been thinking straight when she had sent that letter to _him._ She hadn't really wanted to contact _him_, really. Why would she contact a man who had basically abandoned her after finding out she was having his kid? _He_ had even said that _he_ wanted to get married, but then _he_ just _disappeared_ right after that. No, it was only a last resort. She did it for Kenta, because he was so young and had his life ahead of him. He couldn't spend it being ignored by his own grandmother.

But when she had actually gotten down to writing the letter, all thoughts of her son almost completely blew out of her mind. All she could think about was how _he_ would react, whether _he_ would come, and what _he_ looked like now… The memory of writing that letter still made her feel ashamed. What would Kenta think of that? She was definitely a failure as a mother.

So, they had waited for three in hours in the freezing cold for someone that wasn't going to come.

Maybe she didn't only write that letter for Kenta. Maybe she wrote it for her own selfish reasons as well. _Him_ coming not only meant that she would get to see _him_ again; it also meant relief. Freedom away from her mother and her abuse. _Salvation._

And here they were, 12 years later. Salvation wasn't going to come to them in the form of an old, _unreliable_ childhood friend. _They_ had to go to _it_.

And in another cold, bitter night, they ran to salvation, away from her mother. They ran away from everything that they were used to, and ended up in an old, small and run-down apartment with no money and no real prospects for a better life. Oh yes, _this_ was salvation all right.

But Kenta was happy here. Sure, he over-worked himself for _her_, (which made her feel guilty even more so that she couldn't keep a steady job) and he was so _serious_ about everything, but something told her that he was happy. At least, happier than he ever had been before.

Perhaps it was because of that girl, Karin. It made her giggle a little, thinking of how red Kenta got when she asked about her.

But then he had said, _"I don't have time for that kind of thing right now,"_ and she knew it was because of her. (And that just made her feel even guiltier.) She was a horrible, _horrible_, unfit mother.

Things had been getting a little better lately, however. She was still out of a job, but she was sure she would find another one soon. She always did. But then that detective suddenly appeared at the door, saying he had been sent by her mother…

Above all, Fumio is cold.

* * *

**A.N: …All right, I think may have been a little dead. Because I honestly don't know what this is really about. Consider it a musing, then. Or you know, practice, especially since I haven't really written Karin since August.**

**Yes, yes, I know that I should be getting on and updating ATiSE. But you see, I went to a sleepover one night, and my mom cleaned my room and threw away all the 'useless' paper on my desk. And of course… the 'useless' paper included chapter thirteen and the first half of chapter fourteen… sigh…**

**Please review. Constructive critism is much welcomed especially, because I think I've kind of forgotten how to write Karin. I've been all over the place, writing for Ouran, actually studying for math tests… the like. No flames please. I just came back from a wake-a-thon and I'm not exactly completely alert as to what's happening around me.**

**On a further note, _him_ is Iidezuka or whatever the hell his name is. Shun-chan. Whatever. **

**And also, I'm really really _really _happy that our little niche here on the site has gotten bigger. When I first started writing for Karin, we were barely at 30. Let's keep those stories coming, neh? **


End file.
